1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to multimedia circuits and systems and in particular to circuits systems and methods for transmitting bursty-asynchronous data over a synchronous link
2. Description of the Related Art
There are currently a number of standardized protocols for interfacing the various audio and video devices in multimedia systems. Each of these protocols has certain advantages, depending on such factors as the hardware, software, type of data and layer in the architecture hierarchy involved. Consequently, to optimize system design, including minimization of the cost and complexity of the hardware and software, techniques are required to reconcile the use of the different interface protocols at various points in the system.
A method is disclosed for transferring data bursts via a synchronous data link. A burst of packets, each packet including a packet header and a frame of data compressed at a selected sampling rate and at a selected bit rate is received. At least one of the packets of the stream of packets is embedded into a carrier frame including a carrier frame header. The carrier frame is then transmitted via the synchronous link, the data frame extracted from the carrier frame at the receiving terminal, and the frame of compressed data decompressed at the sample rate.
Systems and methods embodying the inventive principles have substantial advantages over the prior art. Among other things, bursty-asynchronous data can be transmitted over a synchronous link, including a conventional IEC61937 data link. In addition, the provision of embedded presentation time stamps in the novel formatted data stream allows for synchronization of playback of the embedded data with a system time clock. The inventive principles are particularly useful in the transmission of audio data in multimedia systems, although not necessarily limited thereto.